Our Crazy Wedding
by Rowanshade
Summary: It's time for Cody and Courtney's wedding! But with everyone arriving and things going wrong, will they all make it to the big day? A long-shot.


**Welcome to this extremely long one-shot that features Courtney and Cody's wedding! Yeesh, I was always wondering what would happen if they got married, so I did this nice one-shot about it. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Couples: Courtney/Cody, Gwen/Trent, Harold/Leshawna and others, and a surprise one at the end. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Total Drama, and I give credit to Strixmoonwing for the couple idea, and their memories and stuff will be based on the events of 'Candy for Your Thoughts?' **

"This is a nightmare!" Courtney groaned, throwing her head back and sliding the sheets of paper across the smooth granite table. "I'm starting to get a migraine!" she hissed, rubbing her temples with her index fingers while resting her thumbs on her jaw.

The brunette placed her forehead on the table, crossing her arms in front of it. "Why did we wait three days before our wedding to make the seating arrangements?"

"It can't be _that _hard," Courtney looked up to see her lanky fiancée, Cody, walk from the hallway, a questionable look in his blue eyes.

"Really? I can't put Duncan next to Harold for obvious reasons, Gwen and Heather, _duh, _and I can't put Eva and Owen next to each other. And then there's Justin and Trent…" Courtney placed a palm on her face, sighing heavily.

Cody slid into one of the chairs next to her, grabbing the three sheets of copy paper in his hand. The brown-haired man looked scanned the sheets quickly, before a small smile formed on his face.

"Put Duncan next to Beth, with Harold sitting next to Sadie, then put Eva next to Gwen, and Heather next to DJ," Cody said, sliding the papers back to Courtney. Courtney stared at him with a shocked expression.

"How on Earth did you do that?" she asked, her fingers fumbling on the table for her thin pencil. She quickly jotted down the people mentioned, placing their names on the small blocks that served as the chairs.

Cody shrugged, "Duncan and Beth get along pretty well, and Sadie is sitting far from Duncan, so Harold and him won't get into any…disagreements, Gwen and Eva get along fairly well, and DJ and Heather aren't on bad terms." He watched as Courtney quickly begun to write down the names of other contestants, before pausing.

"Wait-but there's still Justin and Trent to worry about. You know that Trent hates Justin after Justin hit on Gwen at their wedding," Courtney said, shivering as she remembered that fight that happened on Gwen and Trent's beautiful wedding.

_Courtney sat beside Bridgette, laughing as Leshawna begged Trent to play 'Cupid Shuffle'. _

"_But come on! It's a good song that everybody knows how to dance to!" Leshawna growled, placing a hand on her hip. _

_Trent rolled his eyes. "I'm sure half of the people here don't know how to dance to that song," he sighed, referring to his good-natured and soft spoken family. _

_Leshawna opened her mouth to say something else, when Gwen placed a hand over her good friends mouth. _

"_We'll play it later," Gwen said kindly, only taking her hand off of Leshawna's mouth when she nodded. "Good. Now we can all stop fighting." _

_Courtney marveled at Gwen's elegant wedding dress. It was strapless, white, with black vines running up one side. The former goth still kept her hair streaked with teal, saying that it 'was just her'. _

_Upon seeing Courtney and Bridgette, Gwen smiled brightly and walked in her nice black flats-which she changed into after the reception-over to where the pair where sitting at the large table. _

"_Glad you two could come," Gwen smiled, her eyes flickering to Courtney for a heartbeat. Though the two's heated rivalry ended at the end of Total Drama World Tour, when Gwen admitted she was wrong for kissing Courtney's former boyfriend behind her back, the two weren't close friends. _

_Courtney felt Gwen's gaze rest on her, and smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," she murmured, grabbing one of Gwen's thin hands and placing her own on the bottom and top of it. _

_Gwen smiled, looking down at the table for a heartbeat before looking back up at Courtney. "And when you and Cody _finally _decide to get married too, I'll be there cheering you on." Both 22 year olds smiled at each other, a wave of warmth spreading between them. _

"_So Gwen, nice wedding, huh?" Both Courtney and Gwen looked up, seeing the familiar, handsome face of Justin looking down at Gwen. _

_Gwen smiled, "Of course. With Trent's artistic touches, it really came out wel-"_

"_You know," Justin interrupted, lowering his head so Gwen and his head were on an even level, "You look stunning in that dress." Justin moved his face closer to Gwen's, only to have his head jerked back by an angry Trent. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" Trent demanded, his green eyes blazing with anger and pure bitter hatred. _

_And let's just say, the rest got ugly. _

Cody nodded as he remembered that night. "Yeah. I never imagined Trent could get _that_ angry with anyone," he admitted, biting his lower lip as he looked back on the seating charts.

Courtney smiled as she saw that cute gap between his teeth. Even now, seven years after Total Drama World Tour, she thought it was adorable.

Cody focused on the charts, before nodding. "Put Justin next to Heather and Trent next to Duncan-no, er, I mean Tyler." Courtney smiled, nodding and quickly putting down the names listed on the chart.

Cody looked at the chart. "That should do it," he said, holding up the chart in the air and looking at it carefully. "Everyone is next to people they can stand, and no one should be fighting." Placing the papers back down on the table, Cody looked up at the clock. "Oh! 3:30! It's time to go to 32 street and pick up everyone!" he said, grabbing Courtney's hand and pulling her out of the dining room.

Courtney glared hotly at her fiancée. "Hey! I am _not_ a child, Cody!" she hissed, yanking her arm from his grasp. Cody ignored her, running out of the door after grabbing his car keys and his jacket.

Courtney growled, flicking off the light switch and walking toward her nice, business-like car. _Let the drama begin. _she thought as Cody pulled the car away from the driveway.

_**. . . . . **_

"You best not be stepping on my shoe, white girl!" Leshawna hissed at Heather, yanking her foot away from the raven-haired Asian.

"Oh, shut up, will you? Sadie's elbow is in my ribs, but you don't see me screaming my head off!" Heather snapped, twisting her body around so Sadie's elbow could stop stabbing into her rib cage.

"You did not tell me-"

"ALL OF YOU **SHUT****UP**!" Sierra hollered at the screaming adults. Her baby bump was clearly evident. "MY BABY IS KICKING, BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME YELLING!"

Gwen raised an eyebrow at the pregnant woman. "Yeah, you're _totally_ calm," she muttered.

Owen jerked his elbow back as Izzy's teeth sank into it. "Ow, Izzy!" he said, rubbing his elbow.

"Hey, Brickhouse? There isn't enough room for you to be jerking your elbows like that!" Noah snapped, pushing Owen with his feet and hands.

"HEY!" Eva snapped, pushing the obese man back at Noah. The two stayed like for a bit, Owen and Izzy being squished together.

"I'm getting Closter phobic…" Bridgette murmured, propping her legs up and crossing her arms over them.

Beth's face was turning green, "I get carsick _real_ easily…" This caused all of the car to scoot away from the near barfing woman, only to be screamed at by Sierra.

"Noah, control your wife!" Heather snapped, pushing DJ away from her.

Noah looked up from the newspaper. "Sierra, would you stop yelling?" he asked calmly and politely.

Sierra's face was turning beet red from anger. "HOW COULD YOU ASK ME THAT? I'M CARRYING _**YOUR **_CHILD, WHO WEIGHS LIKE A TON, AND HE IS **KICKING**!" she screamed, kicking the carpet.

Noah shrugged, looking back at his newspaper.

Trent rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the big effort, Noah." Noah grunted his reply.

"Are we there yet?" Lindsay asked from her position on Tyler's lap, looking out the limo's window.

"No." Eva snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now?"

"No." Noah, Eva, Trent and Gwen hissed.

"Now?"

"_**NO**_." The whole limo yelled at the blonde, their faces a deadly scowl.

"Sheesh.." Lindsay mumbled, ducking a bit. "Now…?" Lindsay asked after a few moments of silence.

Eva opened her mouth to scream at Lindsay, when Katie begun squealing.

"Yes!"

With a sigh of relief, everyone in the crammed limo toppled out of the doors, only to be screamed at by a angry Sierra.

"I AM CARRYING A CHILD! A LITTLE RESPECT PLEASE!"

Bridgette pulled herself from the pile of angry adults, being helped by a small hand. Once on her feet, Bridgette looked up, and smiled once she saw Courtney in front of her.

"Oh, congratulations you two!" Bridgette smiled, pulling Courtney and Cody in for a bear hug. Courtney hugged her back tightly, while Cody was being squeezed to death.

"Yo Bridge? I think your killing Cody there," Leshawna said, gesturing to the struggling Cody as she dusted her shirt off.

Bridgette gasped, releasing her grip from Cody. Cody gasped for breath, putting his hands on his knees and breathing heavily.

"T-thanks Bridgette," he panted.

Owen got up slowly, only to reveal a horrified Noah under him.

"This is the second time…." Noah gasped, getting into a fetal position.

"Sorry Little Buddy! I didn't know you were there!" Owen gasped, reaching down and attempting to pick up Noah.

"Ah! Full moon! Full moon!" Heather screamed at Owens large rear that was inches away from her face. Heather scrambled away, knocking into Eva.

"Watch where you're going, witch!" Eva snarled, looking about ready to knock Heather's lights out.

Heather glared at Eva with fiery gray eyes. "You're still calling me a witch seven years later?" she growled, getting to her feet.

Eva's lip begun to curl back, "I _would_ call you something else if it wasn't a wedding we were going to," Heather and Eva's faces were inches from each other, both ready to get into a cat fight that everyone knew Eva would win.

"Okay! No need to fight!" DJ said, pushing both women away from each other. Heather huffed, turning her back to Eva.

Eva growled, turning away and walking toward Leshawna and Bridgette. DJ sighed, only to be patted on the shoulder by a reassuring Trent.

"Owen! Now you're sitting on me!" A angry and all to familiar voice hissed. Owen gasped, getting up quickly and bending down to pick up the victim.

Courtney's face brightened as she saw Duncan getting lifted off of the ground by Owen, the former delinquent dusting off his shirt.

"That's better," he growled, stepping over the other former contestants as they all attempted to get up.

Owen smiled, turning around and being attacked by an Izzy once again. "Urgh! Izzy!" Owen said, trying to pry the psychotic woman from his head.

"Shh! I hear aliens coming!" Izzy said, looking up to the sky and pointing a finger at it.

"Yeah right," Heather growled from where she was standing. Izzy hissed like a cat at Heather, causing the raven-haired girl to gasp in slight fear.

"Heather, it seems like everywhere you turn you're getting into another cat fight." Gwen smirked, having herself picked from the ground by a helping Trent.

Heather rolled her eyes, turning on her heel and away from the crowd.

"So three days from the wedding?" Duncan asked Cody, causing the man that was so engrossed in Sierra's baby bump to jolt up.

"O-oh, yeah!" he said, dusting the invisible dust from his shoulders.

Duncan smirked, "Why so focused on Sierra's bump?" he asked, his eyes flickering toward the purple-haired woman's relatively large bump.

Cody stared at it and cocked his head to the side. "Is it….is it supposed to be _that_ big?" he asked, gulping.

Duncan slowly nodded.

Cody shivered, but turned his attention back to the other guests. "Okay! Today the guys and I are going flower and cake shopping, and the girls and Courtney will be picking up the dresses and tuxes!" he called, getting everyone's attention. Some people murmured an 'okay' and others just nodded simply.

"Let's get to it!" Courtney said, sharing a warm smile with her soon-to-be husband.

_**. . . . .**_

"_Flower _shopping? Seriously?" Duncan asked as the van pulled up to the small flower shop called 'Sara's Flower's'. Cody sighed, nodding.

"Courtney wanted to go get her dresses and the tuxes…and, well, you know how hard it is to convince Courtney to do something other than what she wants," Cody said, smiling. But this one sentence caused Duncan to flinch, his icy eyes turning toward the window.

"Yeah, I do." he growled, pressing his pierced nose on the cold window pane. Cody sighed, realizing he had said the wrong thing.

Harold caught this tension, motioning for everyone to get out of the car. "Okay! We're here!" he said, getting up and stepping on the nice sidewalk. Owen, DJ and Trent came out after them, followed by Tyler and Noah, then Harold, Cody and Duncan. Justin got out last, trying to make as much distance between him and Trent as possible.

"'Sara's Flower's'…how original.." Noah mumbled, eyeing the pretty pink sign written in frilly writing and a giant, fake sunflower poking out of the 'R' in 'Flower's' with the stem going down the bottom of it.

"Gee, thanks for the enthusiasm, Noah," Cody muttered, looking over his shoulder at his best man. Noah looked up from the newspaper that he still hadn't finished, before shrugging at Cody.

Collecting themselves, the men pushed open the glass door, a small bell tingling as the top of the door hit it. Elegant flowers hung from the ceiling, walls, and were on wooden shelves and tables.

Harold sneezed loudly, rubbing his nose with the sleeve of his jacket. "Oh, man, another one of my allergies.." he mumbled, his nose beginning to turn big and red and puffy from the large amount of pollen in the room.

Cody sighed, opening his mouth to politely ask Harold whether he'd be sneezing the whole time, and if yes, if he was willing to go outside, when Duncan harshly interrupted.

"Stuff a tissue box up your nose then!" he hissed, before whirling around and walking toward the counter.

Cody blinked in shock. The former delinquent was quite irritable, yes, but he did at least develop some sort of patience over the course of the last seven years.

"Man, he's been pretty harsh lately," Trent murmured, getting a few mutters of agreement.

"I think I know why…" Cody muttered to himself, before collecting himself and walking over to the counter to get his flowers.

_**. . . . . **_

"Girl, this place is the _bomb_!" Leshawna laughed, smiling widely as the woman who was painting her nails begun to grab the autumn colored nail polish she asked for.

Gwen looked over at Leshawna, before leaning over to where Bridgette sat, "Do people say stuff is 'the bomb' anymore…?" she whispered to the blonde. Bridgette shrugged.

"Oh, I love the gray nail polish here!" Lindsay cooed, giggling. The woman painting her nails smiled up at her, agreeing.

Courtney smiled at Lindsay, her nails being painted a nice, calm lavender. "Definitely." she agreed, before looking back at her own nails and surveying the woman's nice, soft, and patient brush strokes.

Heather sat at the very end of the row of salon chairs, her toenails now being painted while she read a magazine. Courtney looked over at her, feeling as though Heather was being a bit left out, before Courtney begun remembering all of the torture and lies she put the rest of the woman through.

_Ah well, _Courtney thought, turning her head away from the raven-haired Asian, _if she wants to be included, she should at least attempt to be nice. _Courtney sighed with relief as she saw the beautiful state of her nails, feeling as though one thing was going right today.

"All of your nails and toenails are painted!" Courtney looked up at the head salon woman, who was a nice, tall, Asian woman with beautiful and exotic amber-brown eyes. "So now to the waxing!"

"Woah woah-_waxing_?" Eva snarled from her position at her salon chair. The woman who had painted her nails was now cowering in the corner-Courtney remembered how Eva had threatened to rip her face off if she put any girly nail polish color on her.

The head salon woman didn't flinch-Courtney guessed that she'd dealt with woman like Eva often-and nodded. "Yes. It'll make your skin glow and look absolutely beautiful!" She smiled, clapping her hands together to assemble her workers.

Eva growled. Sierra put a hand to her stomach, "If you hurt my baby, I'll-" she had begun to say, but was cut off by a more than irritated Heather,

"Sierra, **shut up**! Waxing will nothurt your stupid baby, moron!" she hissed, her magazine crinkling as her freshly groomed nails dug into them.

Though the way she said it wasn't the best way, Courtney had to agree that Sierra was way to overprotective and boasting about the fact that she was pregnant and near labor. When she was getting her nails painted, Sierra had screamed at the woman that if the nail polishes 'toxic fumes' harmed her baby in any way, that she'd sue her pants off.

Sierra's eyes blazed with anger, their dark orbs piercing into Heather's flaming gray ones. "You shut up!" she hissed, her nails digging into the chairs armrest.

"No, you!"

"No, _**YOU**_!"

"No, y-"

"Both of you shut up before I throw you both out of this salon by your hair!" Gwen snapped, already out of her chair and starting to walk toward the waxing area with her salon woman.

Courtney shared a sigh of relief with Bridgette and Beth as Heather and Sierra shut their mouths and begun to get out of their chairs. Seeing that Sierra would need some assistance, Sadie got up from her chair and grabbed Sierra's hand, helping up the heavily pregnant and hormonal woman.

Courtney calmly stood from her chair, following the now silent group of former female contestants as they all made their way to where their bodies would be stripped of every unneeded hair.

Izzy was bouncing around the salon, pestering the salon woman about if they had any current rashes and if so where were they.

Courtney face palmed. If Izzy kept it up with those weird questions, they'd be kicked out of the salon.

Being guided and laid down on the nice, leather upholstery, Courtney's body tingled as the sticky paper was laid down on her small and stubble leg hair. Pain zapped through her as the paper was removed, and a fiery feeling was replaced.

"Ouch!" she hissed, clutching the spot on her leg that was just stripped bare.

But, of course, that wasn't the biggest problem at that moment.

One of the salon woman flew across the store, slamming into a wall. Courtney-eye's wide with fear-glanced around, seeing Eva hollering with pain and her foot stretched out from her kick.

_Great… _Courtney thought as ten salon woman ran over and attempted to restrain the angry body builder.

_**. . . . . **_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU RAN OUT OF PETUNIA'S?" Cody yelled, banging his fist on the counter.

The woman who owned the store-Sara-slightly flinched. "Mr. Anderson, sir, a man bought the last batch-"

"I PREORDERED THEM!" Cody interrupted, clearly angered beyond repair.

Sara cleared her throat, "Sir, the man bought them a few moments ago-"

"He did? Where did he go?" Cody once again interrupted, his gaze flicking to the door and back at the store owner.

Sara gulped, noticing the urgent and irritated look in all of the men's eyes. She pointed a finger at the door, then sighed. "He ran to the left," she said, watching as the Total Drama original cast ran out the door. "Hurry!" she called after them, her soft voice not reaching their ears.

Cody took the lead, his feet slamming against the concrete. "Must…get….petunias…" he panted as he ran. Duncan ran beside him, looking just as fierce and ready to pounce as he did. Cody heaved every muscle he had, scanning the crowd for any men holding a bunch of petunias.

Duncan pointed a shaky finger to the middle of the crowd after a minute of heavy running. "There!" he yelled, indicating to a hooded figure holding a large bouquet of magenta petunias.

Cody growled, bolting over to the figure with a scowl on his face. _How dare he still my flowers! What the heck does he want with petunias anyway? _he thought, but pushed it aside as he drew nearer to the man.

As Cody drew near him, he gulped in fear at realizing how large this man was compared to Cody. But all of these thoughts were once again pushed aside as Duncan reached forward, grabbing the man's jacket scruff, and hauling him backward.

The man stumbled, the petunia's almost falling out of his grasp. Duncan reached to grab them, put his hand was smacked aside as the man slapped Duncan's hand, jerking the flowers away from him.

DJ and Tyler ran up to the three quarreling men, the other Total Drama males looking almost as confused.

Duncan growled lowly, his teal gaze fixed on the mans' green ones. "Listen here, _friend, _you hand me those flowers _**right now**_." he demanded, holding out his hand as he awaited for the flowers to be placed inside of it.

Cody watched the man expectantly, his foot tapping on the floor. A crowd of people begun to gather, some whispering about how they were the Total Drama cast and such, and others wondering what was going on.

The man curled his lip back. "Oh yeah? And what if I say no, _shorty_?" A gasp and a chorus of 'ooh's' and 'burn!'s' went about in the crowd, causing Duncan to silence them with a glare.

Duncan snorted, "Then I kick your pansy butt!" he hissed, his hand still drawn out. The man shook his ginger hair, before glaring at Duncan with hard hazel eyes.

"I'll have you know that these aren't for me," he snarled, clutching the flowers to his chest to protect them.

Cody intervened, knowing that Duncan was getting no where. "Then who are they for? Because I need those petunia's for _my_ wedding," he asked, trying to be the nice and polite one.

The man glared at Cody, "They're for my wife, Angle, who died of cancer a year ago. Her favorite flowers are petunia's and it's her birthday today," he said, pain in his voice.

Duncan and Cody shared an awkward glance. DJ walked up to the man and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's alright, man. We can get other flowers," DJ smiled. The man looked puzzled, but nodded and hurried off to the direction of the graveyard.

As the crowd disbanded, some shot angry glares at Duncan, and one even hissed, "Jerk!" Duncan looked at the leaving crowd, then back at Cody. "So what other flowers do you want to get?" he asked, still shifting uncomfortably.

_**. . . . . **_

"Do these dresses come in a size eleven?"

"…Ma'am, as I said an hour ago, the dresses in this aisle come in 1-7."

Courtney looked over at the counter, where Leshawna was pestering a sales woman about the sizes. She gulped, knowing that Leshawna would get quite frisky and irritated when she learned that she would have to be looking in 'Plus Size Dresses'.

She walked over to where Leshawna and the woman were, giving them both an award winning smile to hide the nervous wreck she was inside. "Leshawna, not to…offend you or anything, but the size elevens are over there," Courtney said, pointing to the large sign that indicated the plus sizes.

Leshawna dropped the nice, soft purple dress she planned on wearing, and rounded on Courtney. "Girl, are you calling me fat? Do I look fat to you?" she snapped, her fists clenching.

Courtney gulped, and shook her head. "N-no, you're not fat, but your dress size is in that aisle," she reasoned, becoming quite fearful as Leshawna still looked angry.

"Humph. You best not call me fat or I'll…" Leshawna mumbled, her voice drowning out as she disappeared into the flurry of different colored dresses.

Sighing, Courtney turned back to the sales woman. "Sorry about that, ma'am. She's nice once you get to know her, but she's very concerned and harsh once you question her weight," she said, bending down to pick up the dress that Leshawna dropped.

The woman just smiled warmly, and nodded. "That's okay, dearie. I deal with women like her almost everyday," she said, before turning to put the dress onto a rack.

Courtney laughed silently, and begun walking toward the aisle where 'Wedding Dresses' was plastered onto a large, glossy sign.

"Wait-are you who I think you are?" Courtney turned as the woman pointed to her, her eyes wide and blinking.

"Do you think I'm Courtney from Total Drama?" she asked, smiling. The woman nodded slowly, before smiling.

"Ah! I always loved you on the show," she said, walking beside Courtney as they begun to walk to where the elegant wedding dresses where.

"Wow, thank you!" she said, her fingers running through the soft, white dresses. "No problem. So you're getting married? To Cody I presume?" the woman asked, switching two dresses to their appropriate sides.

Courtney blushed, "Yeah. In three days," she said, grabbing the bottom of a nice, strapless, and flowing white dress. She inspected it, smiling at it's beauty.

"That's sweet. Even after seven years you two are still strong. I was more of a fan of the first season couples, but CoCo is a favorite of mine." the woman admitted, walking behind Courtney and looking at all of the dresses to make sure they were in place.

Inwardly, Courtney's stomach churned. "O-oh, really? That's nice," she said, now realizing where this conversation was going. Over the last seven years, a ton of fans had swarmed Courtney and asked constantly 'Do you still love Duncan?' or 'How is he? Is he still with Gwen?'. It was awkward for Courtney, Cody, Duncan and Gwen to be constantly asked these questions, and Trent sometimes was asked questions as well.

"I always did like you and Duncan…," Courtney gulped silently, awaiting the talk that was going to come, "but I do understand why you didn't take him back. He messed up, big time, and even if he admitted he was wrong, it doesn't make up for it."

Courtney cocked her head, turning and looking at the woman who's nametag read 'Amy'. "Wait-you're not going to tell me I made a mistake with Cody? Like those other fans?" she asked, clearly shocked. Amy looked at Courtney with eyes full of understanding.

"I know what it feels like to be cheated on with a friend-well, my boyfriend of a year cheated on me with my sister, but you get the point. As my mother always said, doing things to make others happy is good, but when it comes to personal happiness, you have to put others feelings aside." Amy said wisely.

Courtney blinked slowly, registering everything that was just said in her mind. "Woah, that actually made sense," she said slowly, allowing the nice wedding dress to slide through her fingers and flop back to the other dresses.

Amy shrugged, the messy bun that he shiny brown hair was tied into flopping around. "What can I say, my mother was a hippy of sorts," Securing her navy blue apron, the pretty girl that was about Courtney's age-23-walked over to where Courtney was standing, and grabbed the wedding dress again.

"So do you want this dress or not?"

_**. . . . . **_

"Okay, first 'Sara's Flower's' now 'Papa Pepperoni's Cake's'?" Trent asked, his brows furrowing at the nice red bubble letters in which 'Papa Pepperoni's Cake's' was written. "Sounds' sketchy…"

Cody rolled his eyes. "Hey, Papa Pepperoni makes good and elegant wedding cakes! Sure, his name is weird, but we don't have all day to criticize!" he snapped impatiently, the extra hour that he spent at Sara's Flower's to order all new flowers-which were a lovely bouquet of white orchids-making him extra snappy.

Tyler looked at the sign. "Who's last name is Pepperoni?" he asked, a amused glint in his bright brown eyes.

"Papa Pepperoni's obviously, now get out of the car!" Cody hissed harshly, practically shoving Tyler, Trent and Noah out of the van.

After all of the males were on the sidewalk, and Harold had shut the door, Cody practically stomped over to the glass doors, pushing them open forcefully. The sweet scent of cooked bread and icing flooded his nose, making him drool as the realization that he hadn't eaten all day hit him.

"Sweet cheese crackers!" Owen yelled as he caught sight and scent of the cakes. "These look so good!" The blonde, obese man grinned at the cakes, getting ready to shove his hand into one of the cakes for a 'test taste', until DJ and Trent held him back.

"Ciao, Cody!" A male, heavily accented voice shouted. Suddenly, a plump man wearing a white chef's outfit, a red bowtie, and with a white mustache that curled at the ends appeared.

With a large, chubby, meaty hand, the man who must be Papa Pepperoni shook Cody's hand, causing the smaller man to shake up and down.

"C-ciao, Papa Pepperoni," Cody said, allowing his hand to slip from the fat mans grasp. Cody rubbed his hand, before looking back up at Papa Pepperoni. "Got the cake?" he asked, smiling as Papa Pepperoni nodded vigorously.

"Yes sir. It's one of my best works," The man turned, signaling for the rest of the men to follow him. Cody brightened. _Well, nothing can go wrong, right? I mean-Papa Pepperoni is very careful. As long as none of the guys screw up, everything will go perfectly. _Cody's eyes widened at the sight of his wedding cake.

It was about three feet tall, white, three cakes in all, and had a black icing vine with black icing leaves on it going up the side, with fake bouquets roses on the top and on the bottom.

"Woah, sick wedding cake," Tyler said, walking up and coming two inches away from the cake.

"Yeah, seriously nice." Trent agreed, walking around it in a full circle.

Duncan nudged Cody with his shoulder and smiled, "I'm sure Court will love it." Cody smiled up at the former punk, when a yell and a creaking sound interrupted him, followed by a splat noise.

The hair on the back of his neck rose, and he slowly turned on his heels to see the cake, the one he only saw for five seconds, splattered on the ground, with Tyler's hands reaching out as if to catch it and a shocked expression on the fail jock's face.

"Tyler….," Cody begun, his jaw clenched and teeth gritted. "That wedding cake cost 5,000 dollars and a week to make…,"

"Cody…," Duncan said, reaching out a hand and gripping his arm. "Don't kill Tyler." He obviously knew _exactly_ what was on Cody's mind.

Tyler gasped, looking like he was ready to get into a fetal position. "Sorry…" he said.

"I-I'll pay for it!" he added, closing his

"Great! Now I have to make new cake!" Papa Pepperoni growled, throwing his hands in the air.

"How much..?" Cody groaned, face palming.

"10,000 dollar!"

"10,000 DOLLARS? YOU HAVE **GOT** TO BE KIDDING ME!" Cody yelled, grabbing a fist full of his hair and tugging on it.

"I'm not joking! You pay me for new cake!" Papa Pepperoni retorted, an angry scowl on his face.

"Well, Tyler's paying for it!" Cody hissed, pointing an accusing finger at the jock.

"Wait-what?" Tyler asked, his eyes wide.

"You heard me!"

Tyler groaned, and helped Papa Pepperoni clean up the mess of the soiled wedding cake.

"_Can these wedding preparations get any worse?"_

_**. . . . . **_

"RISE AND SHINE! TOMORROW IS THE BIG DAY!" Duncan yelled, slapping a spatula on a frying pan as he walked around Courtney and Cody's home.

Noah opened his eyes groggily from his position on the floor, before flinging a pillow at Duncan's face. "Shut up!" he hissed, flopping his head back on his pillow.

Duncan stopped smacking the spatula on the pan and looked at Noah with a mocking look. "Tisk tisk, Noah. Not a morning person, eh?" he asked, grinning as Noah picked up his head to glare at Duncan.

"NO, SO SHUT UP!" Noah yelled, attempting to hit Duncan's leg, but only hitting air.

"Geeze, Noah!" Duncan laughed, before picking his spatula and frying pan again and banging it.

"OKAY, OKAY!" Sierra screamed from the couch-which she had yelled, cried, kicked, and screamed for last night. "WE GET IT."

Duncan mouthed 'hormones' to Trent, in which the musician nodded to. Noah growled at the two, before getting up and walking to his wife to aid her. Cody and Courtney poked their heads out from the hallway, both seeming irritated that Duncan had woken them all up so early.

"Boy!" Leshawna shouted, throwing a pillow at Duncan. "It's only 8:12 in the morning!"

"Hey, today we're rehearsing! You're lucky I'm so into _this _wedding." At that, everyone remained quiet and shuffled to wake everyone who hadn't woken up. Courtney sighed, understanding what Duncan had meant when he said 'I'm so into _this _wedding'. Courtney wouldn't have been surprised if Duncan admitted he still loved her; it became apparent at Gwen and Trent's wedding, Noah and Sierra's, Harold and Leshawna's… He always looked over at her with a look of sadness as the bride and groom kissed.

Cody rubbed his fiancée's back, before walking into the living room and bringing his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Okay! So today's the wedding rehearsal! We'll be taking a bus-"

"Ew! A bus? That's disgusting!" Heather interrupted, only to be silenced when Gwen stuffed a pillow over her mouth.

"-and then we'll rehearse for about a couple of hours, then go out to dinner. Tomorrow's the big day everyone, so let's go, go go!" Cody clapped at every 'go', and grinned once a throng of adults came, all trying to get to their suitcases to get into a change of clothes.

Seeing everyone obey Cody made him smile widely, and he remembered the Total Drama World Tour finale, when Zekey had won, Courtney and Cody got back together and admitted their love for each other, and when Courtney finally forgave both Gwen and Duncan.

As he looked through the crowd, he saw that one invited guest was missing.

"Wait…where's Geoff?" Cody asked, looking for the party boy. Everyone stopped, looking around to try and find him. Cody looked toward Bridgette.

"Oh…er…he had….family troubles.." she answered, grabbing her famous blue jacket, blue tank top, and shorts. Cody blinked, realizing her stutter, but didn't question the surfer any further.

"Well…okay, but he could've at least told us, right?" Cody said, then asked Courtney, who nodded briefly. "Well, anywho, let's get going!"

_**. . . . .**_

Only ten minutes on the bus and everyone wanted to kill themselves. By accident, Cody had gotten them a Japanese tour bus with karaoke. The Japanese people spoke English, but with heavy and hard to understand accents.

"Kill me now…," Heather groaned from her seat beside DJ as the current singer, a man named Bobby, continued to sing his awful version of 'Girl's Just Want To Have Fun'. Bobby had a very thick Japanese accent, and a terrible singing voice.

Finally, it ended, and the bus erupted with light clapping from the eager Japanese people. Courtney groaned as hands shot up for the next person to start singing.

"Can someone who can sing go up?" Gwen growled, hitting the back of her head on her seat.

"I don't think anyone here can sing…" Trent muttered, patting Gwen's shoulder.

Duncan brightened from his seat, before getting up and making his way to one seat in particular.

"Come on, Cody," Cody turned, seeing Duncan standing beside him.

"Uh, what?" he asked, blinking shocked blue eyes.

"Let's teach these Japan people how to sing Total Drama style!" Some of the contestants looked at Duncan with a shocked gaze; the former punk _hated_ singing. Cody got up reluctantly, sharing a confused look with Courtney.

"Hey-it's either us or that fat dude. It'll make this trip go a bit faster." Duncan whispered to Cody as they reached the front of the bus.

"Yo, hit it!" Without another word, Duncan threw Cody a microphone, in which Cody dropped accidentally, and a loud, high pitched ring sliced through the air. Cody bent down quickly, grabbing the microphone.

Duncan whispered the song in Cody's ear, and both of them grinned.

The music started playing, and both of them smiled even wider.

"_**I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door," **_Cody begun, his hips going side to side quickly. _**"Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm," **_He glanced up, seeing Courtney smiling at their song choice. _**"And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside." **_Suddenly, Duncan continued with an amazing voice.

"_**Tonight your falling in love," **_he sung, smirking at Cody. _**"This feeling's tearing me up." **_Duncan's eyes went distant, looking somewhere that Cody couldn't follow..

"_**Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?" **_Duncan looked over at Cody, smiling widely. _**"Now if she touches like this will you touch her right back?" **_Duncan moved his hips like Cody had. _**"Now if she moves like this will you move her right back?" **_

"_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it," **_Both men sang, getting shouts of encouragement from their friends in the back.

"Yes!" Gwen said, pumping her fists into the air.

"_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it," **_Cody and Duncan exchanged a fist bump, before Cody walked down the aisle while singing.

"_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it," **_Duncan got cheers from some of the Japanese people, as well as a chorus of other singers that weren't too bad.

"_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it," **_Some of the Total Drama contestants started singing.

"_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it!" **_Cody had jumped back to where Duncan was standing to sing his solo part of the song.

"_**Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare," **_Cody sang, feeling as though he was on top of the world. The weight of knowing he was going to get married tomorrow had lifted itself from his chest. _**"We're on the bed but our clothes are laying right there," **_With another glance at Courtney, Cody smiled. _**"And I was thinking of places that I could hide." **_

"_**Tonight you're falling in love!" **_Duncan sang, his lyrics repeating. _**"This feeling's tearing me up!" **_Duncan placed a hand on his chest, while a big grin was on his face.

"_**Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?" **_Duncan walked down the aisle, getting approving smiles from the Japanese travelers. _**"Now if she touches like this will you touch her like that?" **_Duncan high fived DJ, before turning on his heel to face the front of the bus again. _**"Now if she moves like this will you move her right back?" **_

"_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it," **_In the back of the bus, the former contestants leaned out of their seats, the moved back in them.

"_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it," **_Cody and Duncan met up at the middle of the bus, singing together in perfect harmony.

"_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it," **_

"_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it," **_The whole bus had begun singing along, all of them getting the gist of the song now.

"_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it!" **_

"_**I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind," **_Cody sang, doing some quite awkward dance moves. _**"I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine!" **_Cody glanced at Courtney, who was giving him an amused grin at his dance moves.

"_**Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?" **_After a bit of a pause, Duncan began again loudly. _**"Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?" **_Duncan began copying Cody's moves, both of them looking like this was actually choreographed and rehearsed. _**"Now if she moves like this, will you move her right back?" **_

"_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it!" **_All of the bus continued to sing that same line until the bus came to a sudden halt, causing both Duncan and Cody to stumble forwards.

"End of the line!" The bus driver called, pointing to the door.

"HE'S GONNA KILL US!" Sierra screamed, clutching a surprised and very annoyed Noah.

"That means we have to get off, dumbo," Heather growled, getting out of her seat and pushing Cody and Duncan out of the way.

"Oh…" Sierra said, letting go of her husband.

The adults toppled out of the bus, waving goodbye to the good natured Japanese people.

Courtney smiled at the marvelous church in which she'd be getting married in, a contented sigh leaving her lips. "Okay! Let's put on the final touches and rehearse!"

_**. . . . . . **_

"No, no, no!" Courtney yelled, clapping her hands after every 'no'. DJ and Harold stopped what they were doing and looked at the former C.I.T.

"What?" they asked in unison, both seeming irritated.

"You both have string those white roses on the _left_ side of the column, not the right!" she snapped, stomping over and placing another ladder forcefully between the two that DJ and Harold currently had. Courtney climbed up it, snatching the green fabric with white roses attached from their hands and tying it to the correct side.

"Am I the only one who can do stuff around here?" she hissed, receiving glares from everyone else.

"This is going to be a long day…" Noah sighed as Courtney began screaming at Katie and Sadie for putting thirteen flowers in the vases-which were a sign of bad luck for Courtney.

_**. . . . . **_

"_I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" _Courtney shouted happily, bouncing from her and Cody's room and into the living room.

Everyone groaned.

"And I thought Duncan's wake up call was annoying…" Leshawna grumbled, snuggling her head further into her pillow.

Sadie lay on the floor beside Katie and Noah, opening her eyes slowly. "Wha…?" she asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"_MY WEDDING!" _Courtney screamed in delight, twirling on her heel.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Heather yelled, throwing a pillow at Courtney. Courtney dodged it, and the pillow flung into the wall, sinking slowly to the floor.

"EVERYONE GET UP!" Courtney yelled, before running into the kitchen and giggling madly.

"Is she….?" Gwen asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah," Trent answered. "She's giggling."

_**. . . . . **_

"…Hey, is being married….good? Do you enjoy it?" Cody asked, turning around and facing Trent and Gwen. With the chandelier lights turned on dimly, Trent's green eyes glowed as he looked at his wife.

"Of course," he said, leaning forward and kissing Gwen's cheek. Gwen smiled, rubbing Trent's arm. "When you find that perfect someone…getting married is like your first kiss all over again."

Cody bit his lip. "When I had my first kiss, the girl had braces and our lips got stuck together.." he mumbled, shivering, and set his coffee mug on the table.

Gwen and Trent shared an awkward glance.

"You love Courtney; it's obvious. She loves you. You two will have a fantastic wedding, and you'll have 18 of us to help you every step of the way." Gwen said, smiling a wide smile at Cody.

"Well-19. Sierra's baby is due anytime now.." Trent said, looking at the mentioned woman as she poked her baby bump.

Cody sighed and gulped. "I just hope everything goes as planned…we already had the flower problem, then the cake problem, a wrong bus, and one of our vases broke."

Gwen-not being there when the man had gotten the petunias or when Tyler had made the cake fall-looked at Trent with a questionable gaze. Trent mouthed 'later', before looking at Cody.

"Come on, man. What could possibly go wrong?"

_**. . . . .**_

"Okay, Courtney…come on…this dress will fit for the love of God!" Bridgette yelled, pulling up the wedding dress that wouldn't go above Courtney's rib cage.

"You haven't gained weight! You did check the size when you bought it, right?" Heather asked, helping Bridgette by pulling up the other side.

"Er…."

"COURTNEY!" All of the girls yelled, all stopping from putting on their makeup to go and help get her dress on.

"I'm sorry! I just picked it out! I was busy talking to an employee, Amy, who gave me some lovely advice-"

"There!" Eva said gruffly, pulling up the dress.

Gwen gasped, stepping back and taking a look at her friend. "Oh, Courtney….you look so beautiful," she said, placing her hand over her mouth.

Courtney sighed with relief. The dress was probably a size to small, but it wasn't too bad. "I feel beautiful," she sighed in content, walking over to one of the mirrors.

"Cody's a lucky man," Heather smiled.

Courtney looked at her in shock. "Since when have you-""I've been known to be nice." Heather simply said before returning back to applying her mascara. Courtney sighed, leaning over and inspecting her face in the mirror.

Slowly, and reluctantly, her thoughts trailed to Duncan. How did he feel about this? Was he imagining himself as Cody, with her walking down the aisle to meet him? For their happily ever after?

_No…Duncan said he was happy for me. He and Cody are friends now…and I've learned to forgive him. But I just feel bad-him having to watch Gwen and Trent get married…and now Cody and me. Everyone's pairing up, but Duncan's left in the dirt. _She sighed slowly, before beginning to apply her makeup.

_**. . . . . **_

"Yo-where's Cody?" DJ asked, looking up from tying his bowtie and looking around for the groom. Everyone begun searching, fumbling over various things in the dressing room.

Trent turned, his eyes narrowing. "Oh, he isn't…"

Noah looked up at Trent. "Isn't what?"

"This morning he asked Gwen and me what it was like to be married-he seemed scared, nervous and confused. And now he's not here…."

"HE'S CHICKENING OUT?" Duncan roared, stopping from tying his tie. Trent looked at the now angry former punk with a frightened glance, but nodded slowly. Duncan slammed a fist on the table before stomping through the dressing room and to the doors.

"Hey-where are you going?" Harold called.

Duncan turned back, his eyes a deathly, icy glare. "To talk some sense into that boy." he snapped, before slamming the door shut. His stomps were heard until they faded, and all of the men looked at each other fearfully.

"Trent, Harold, Owen-see what he's up to. We don't want him smacking the snot out of Cody," Noah said, turning back to his mirror.

_**. . . . .**_

A icy chill had set, causing Cody's breath to turn to a fog. He leaned against the church wall, staring out into the city life. Was he making a mistake? Should he get married when he was only 23? Literally and metaphorically, Cody was getting cold feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?" Cody's head jolted up, before he looked into the flaming eyes of Duncan.

"I-I'm just thinking…," he answered; it was only a little of a lie.

"Just thinking? Cody, you better get your behind in that church right now." Duncan snapped, his fist clenching.

The church doors swung open, and Harold, Owen, and Trent stumbled out, all looking over at the quarrel between Cody and Duncan.

"I-I…."

"Cody, you're making the hugest mistake of your life right now," Duncan sighed, before meeting Cody's gaze levelly. "When I learned that Gwen and Trent were getting married…do you know how that felt? I watched someone that I still cared about, as a friend, and was once my girlfriend getting married." Trent looked at Duncan, but refused to speak.

"I don't think you know how much I wanted to die when I learned Courtney would never take me back. Do you know what it's like to have the woman you love fall in love with someone else because you screwed up? After one kiss, she fell for you, and when I finally saw that what I did was so bad, it was too late. I have _no one _now. All of you are getting married and I'm forced to watch, never knowing what it'll feel like." Cody's throat tightened as he saw that the tough, former delinquent looked so terribly broken at that moment.

But then Duncan's gaze hardened. "So you better get you skinny, nerdy, tiny, white butt in there _**RIGHT NOW **_BEFORE I BEAT YOUR SILLY HEAD IN!"

Cody's eyes widened in fear, but he nodded vigorously. "Y-ye-yes!" he said. He realized then that Duncan was right. He would be making the biggest mistake in his life if he ran away from this marriage.

Cody climbed the steps, smiling, and ready to make Courtney Mrs. Courtney Anderson.

As Duncan walked up the steps slowly, Harold looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "That was really…encouraging." he said slowly.

Duncan didn't look up. "It's whatever."

"Alright!" Owen said after a few moments of brief silence. "LET'S DO THIS THING!"

_**. . . . . **_

Cody walked down the aisle, receiving happy smiles and tearful eyes from family and friends.

The pastor looked up from his Bible and smiled, shaking his hand. "You're a lucky man." the pastor said.

"_I don't think you know how much I wanted to die when I learned Courtney would never take me back. Do you know what it's like to have the woman you love fall in love with someone else because you screwed up? After one kiss, she fell for you, and when I finally saw that what I did was so bad, it was too late. I have no one now. All of you are getting married and I'm forced to watch, never knowing what it'll feel like…"_

Cody smiled, remembering Duncan's words. "Yeah. I am."

_**. . . . .**_

Her chest stopped thumping. _Oh no…no one will walk me down the aisle. _Courtney almost cried, remembering that her mother and father had both died in a car crash five years ago. Why didn't she call her uncle? Why didn't she think of this sooner?

"You'll do good out there, kid." Gwen grinned, giving Courtney a light hug. Her and Bridgette were ready to leave to walk down the aisle.

Hiding her fear, Courtney smiled. "So will you."

Gwen smiled, taking Trent's arm. Since Geoff wasn't here, Bridgette looped her hand with DJ's, while Justin and Heather-Alejandro wasn't invited-walked out the doors. Owen and an excited Izzy walked out the doors-well, Owen was being practically dragged-followed by Leshawna and Harold.

The doors closed. Almost time for her to walk out. Courtney straightened her dress, clutched her bouquet, and took a deep breath. She supposed that she'd be walking out by herself. Suddenly, a finger tapped the top of her head. She whirled around angrily, but paused at what she saw.

"Wait-Duncan? Aren't you supposed to be out?" she asked, anger boiling in her veins. _You won't ruin my wedding! _

But shock followed when Duncan smiled.

"Look-I know you haven't completely forgiven me…I don't blame you. But I'm sorry. I'm still sorry. And I know your parents died, and no one's here to walk you down the aisle. But…Princess, if that's okay with you, am I allowed to give you away to Cody?" Duncan held out his arm, but Courtney threw her arms around his neck for a tight hug.

"Oh, Duncan! You mean it?" Courtney looked at him with tearful eyes. Pain flashed in the former punks eyes, but he nodded.

_**. . . . . **_

With Noah at his side and the music beginning, Cody stood tall and looked out at the doors in which his bride would walk out.

Cody gaped in shock and awe when he saw Courtney walk out, looking completely stunning and breathtaking. But shock flooded through him when he saw Duncan walking her down the aisle.

"Oh my god…" he whispered, feeling so lucky.

_**. . . . . **_

Trent looked at Harold and Gwen. "Who asked Duncan to do that?" he whispered.

Everyone looked at each other.

"No one."

_**. . . . . **_

"He's so handsome.." Courtney whispered to Duncan as they drew nearer to the podium. Duncan smiled.

"Cleans up pretty nice, huh?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Courtney nudged him, before giving his hand a tight squeeze as they stood in front of the podium. The pastor, Noah, and Cody looked at her expectantly. Courtney walked up the steps slowly, turning to Duncan and whispering,

"_Thank you so much." _

Duncan nodded, dipping his head, before walking up to stand beside her.

"Before we begin, does anyone see fit to announce why this couple should not be joined together in holy matrimony, let them speak now." The pastor asked, looking out to the crowd. Suddenly, all eyes turned toward Duncan, as if waiting for him to object. But the former delinquent didn't speak, he just stood their and waited for his part to come.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company, to unite Cody and Courtney in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Courtney and Cody looked at Duncan.

The former delinquent's eyes were full of love and compassion for Courtney, as if he wanted to curl up and cry. But he just smiled warmly, his eyes glossy.

"I do."

Some gasps were heard by shocked family members, but Duncan then took his place beside Harold and Trent.

"No other human ties are more tender, no other vows are more sacred than these you are about to assume. You are entering into the holy estate which is the deepest mystery of experience, and which is the very sacrament of divine love. And now, in token that your hearts are joined together in love, will you please join your hands."

Cody gulped, but took Courtney's hands and smiled. Courtney just smiled and squeezed his hands tightly.

"Cody, do you take Courtney to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful only to her. So long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Courtney's eyes were full of tears of joy as Cody said those words. God, she loved him so much right now. From the crowd, Duncan's throat tightened as Courtney's turn was to presume.

The pastor looked at Courtney. "Courtney, do you take Cody to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful only to him. So long as you both shall live?"Courtney felt a tear slip from her eye. "I do, oh so completely." she murmured.

DJ and Owen sobbed, both of them clutching each other.

"You may now share your vows with each other."

Noah handed Cody his vows and the ring.

"Courtney, I-I love you. I was there for you when…that thing happened," Cody glanced at Duncan, only to see that the man's ice blue eyes were urging him to continue. "…and that's when I fell for you. You're the bravest, toughest, most beautiful, amazing woman I have ever met. I love you so much, that when you're not there, it feels like an icicle was stabbed through my chest. I want you to know that no matter what, I'll love you."

Courtney couldn't stop the few tears that rolled down her cheek. Cody took the ring, but it slipped out of his fingers and landed on the floor.

"Oops," Cody gasped, bending down and picking the ring back up. "Sorry about that…" he muttered, slipping the ring onto Courtney's finger.

Noah wiped his eye with a finger, while Harold began rubbing his eyes with his fists while crying madly.

Bridgette handed Courtney her vows and the ring. "Cody, I was so broken. I thought I'd die, but then you were there, like a light at the end of the tunnel. I love you. More than anything I've ever known, and I promise to the day I die that I'll never stop. Sure, you're a goof…and a screw up…and sometimes I wonder if you have the mental capacity of a ten year-old…but I love you."

Courtney placed the ring on Cody's finger.

"Cody and Courtney have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, by the authority committed unto me as a minister of the Gospel of Jesus Christ, I declare that Cody and Courtney are now Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With tears in their eyes, the whole room watched as Cody passionately kissed Courtney, both of them never looking happier. No one else was there for them. They felt free. They were in deep, _deep_ love.

_**. . . . . **_

"_**TO COURTNEY AND CODY ANDERSOONNNN!" **_Harold yelled, holding his glass in the air.

"_**TO COURTNEY AND CODY!" **_

The after party was quite nice. Everyone congratulated the newly wedded couple, and all seemed to be quite surprised about Duncan's surprise.

"Hey, did what I had to do." Was all he answered. But everyone could see that the former punk had never looked so broken and miserable.

_**. . . . . **_

Duncan sat alone at his table, twirling his finger around the rim of a glass. Everyone else had gone home, saying their goodbyes and best wishes. Tomorrow everyone would be leaving.

"_Remember what I told you Duncan. Some may be made to follow a path of action, but may not be able to understand it."_ The old monks words still rung true seven, long, and hard years later.

"…Duncan?" a familiar voice called. Duncan looked up, seeing Bridgette look at him with puffy eyes, like she'd been crying.

"Woah, Bridge, why are you crying?" he asked. Bridgette sat down in a chair next to him. Bridgette was always so…happy. But now the blonde looked almost as miserable as he did.

"N-nothing." she answered, rubbing an eye. "A-a beautiful ceremony, you know?"

"Uh…you're not having a 'joyful cry'. This is a miserable cry, Bridge. Trust me, I know the difference." Duncan answered, placing a comforting hand on Bridgette's shoulder.

Bridgette looked at Duncan with sad eyes. "Want to know why Geoff didn't come?" Duncan nodded, now a bit more eager to hear what she had to say. "Remember, when I cheated on Geoff? Well…a month ago, I proposed to Geoff." Duncan looked at her with a puzzled look.

Bridgette scowled at him. "HEY! Girls can propose to guys! Well, it was eight years into our relationship, and I thought it was time. Well…when I cheated on him….oh, he admitted that he had gone behind my back and started going out with this girl named 'Monica'. Well, when I proposed, he said…that he didn't want me anymore. That he was sick of playing this silly game. And, he walked away. And never looked back." There was sadness and hurt dripping from every word.

Duncan blinked slowly, before taking Bridgette's hand. "I'm….I'm so, _so _sorry." He gripped it tightly, before hugging Bridgette, which shocked her, but she didn't move away.

"Are we interrupting…?" Duncan looked up to see Courtney and Cody, both holding hands, standing in front of their table. Duncan shook his head, breaking away from Bridgette.

"N-no." Bridgette answered, hurt in her voice.

Cody looked at Duncan. "What happened?" he asked, the fear that the former punk may have said something to upset Bridgette apparent in his voice.

Duncan looked at Bridgette, who slowly nodded, then turned to the newly wedded couple and begun to explain the story.

Once it was done Courtney and Cody looked at each other, blinking.

"Talk about a rerun.." Cody grumbled, referring to when he found Courtney crying in the cargo hold after Tyler told them that Duncan had kissed Gwen. Duncan glared at Cody, before taking Bridgette's hand.

"Are you going to be…okay?" he asked, his rare soft side leaking out. Bridgette sniffed, her amber eyes going distant.

"Maybe…," she murmured, but still clutched Duncan's hand.

Courtney, upon seeing the two becoming close, leaned over to her husband and whispered into his ear. Cody smiled, before looking at the two of them.

"You'll both be okay as long as you have each other," Courtney grinned, taking Cody's hand and standing up. Bridgette and Duncan exchanged confused looks, but stared at Courtney.

"What are you talking about?" Duncan demanded, his eyes hard.

Cody grinned even further. "You're me and Bridgette's Courtney. You figure out the rest." he said simply, before grabbing Courtney's hand and walking away, leaving their two friends to stare after them with confused looks.

_**(Six years later…)**_

"Daddy!" Cody looked up from his magazine, seeing his five year old son running toward him, holding up a finger. As his son got closer, a small scarlet spot was on the middle of his index finger. "I got a boo-boo…" he said, tears forming at the edges of his sons' blue eyes.

Cody smiled, before looking at the wound. "It's not that bad, Danny," he said, inspecting it thoroughly. "But I'll get you a band aid." Cody got up, walking toward the kitchen where his wife was making dinner.

Courtney turned, seeing Danny with tears rolling down his cheeks. "What happened?" she asked, bending down and looking at her son.

"Danny has a scratch on his finger, that's all," Cody said while rummaging through the medicine cabinet for the band aids. Pulling out the box of band aids, Cody got one out and wrapped it around his sons finger, before kissing it softly.

"There. All better," he said, smiling.

Danny beamed at him. "Thanks, daddy!"

"You two better clean up. Gwen, Trent, Duncan and Bridgette will be here any minute!" Courtney said sternly, before returning to her cooking.

"Yes ma'am," Cody said, grinning as his wife rolled her eyes.

"Are Audrey, Richard, Sam and Ryan coming over too?" Danny asked, his eyes widening at the thought of his four closest friends coming over.

Courtney smiled, "Yep. So you better wash your hands, Danny," she said, before returning back to her spaghetti. Danny smiled, before running off to the hallway to wash his little hands.

A few moments later, knocking was heard at the front door. Cody brightened, jogging to the living room and opening the front door. Gwen, Trent, Bridgette and Duncan stood there, with four little kids Danny's age next to them.

"Hey, Cody!" Gwen said, smiling, and gave him a tight hug. Trent nodded, helping a young boy and littler girl into the house.

Bridgette smiled warmly, hugging Cody and giving his cheek a light kiss. Duncan high fived him, before helping the other two kids in the house.

"Where's Danny, dad?" A little girl with black pigtails asked Duncan, her teal eyes bright.

Duncan looked at Cody, and Cody smiled. "In the bathroom, Sam," The little girl named Samantha had her fathers trademark smirk on her face when Danny bounced out of the hallway.

"Hey guys!" Danny said, his blue eyes wide and happy.

Ryan-Samantha's twin brother-smiled, before running up to meet Danny. Cody sighed, remembering that Ryan had earned his mother-Bridgette-good and kind personality, and was also a bit of a nerd, while Samantha had earned her fathers personality, and as Courtney called her 'Daddy's Little Delinquent'.

Audrey-3 years old and Gwen and Trent's daughter-was the youngest, her friends all six and five and her three and two years older. Audrey had Gwen's short, black hair but her fathers green eyes. Her brother Richard was five, the other kids age, was calm, artistic and a pretty sweet kid.

Courtney walked into the room and sighed as she saw the three couples children playing.

Cody grinned. _I guess everything worked out for everyone._

**'Daw, how nice! As for Bridgette and Duncan...what can I say? The couple idea popped into my head while reading Candy For Your Thoughts?, and I thought it'd be kinda cute :3**

**And for them singing 'Shake It'...I don't know what to say. I watched Collage Road Trip between a break from writing this, and I've always wanted Cody and Duncan to sing a duet, so the idea popped into my head. And the Japanese Tour bus...I don't even know.**

**Question: Should I make a story about all of their kids, or no? Could be another season of Total Drama, or it could be their daily lives.**

**Don't just favorite, review!**


End file.
